Jackie Chan Adventures: The Arkeyan Legacy
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Jackie Chan and the Arkeyan Empire are on a race around the world to recover twelve mystical Talismans before the forces of evil seek them with some unexpected help. This is an Alternate Take on Season one of Jackie Chan Adventures. Full Summary is Inside.
1. The Dark Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. I only own my interpretation of the Arkeyan Empire based on what I read on the Skylanders Website.

Full Summary: Greetings everyone I'm beginning fresh with a new set of Stories following the Jackie Chan Adventures Cartoon and I've been wondering what if the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire were there to help Jackie during all his Adventures. This is the first of those stories that'll help answer those questions so I give you. Season One of Jackie Chan Adventures: The Arkeyan Legacy. There will be some major changes such as Tohru working for the Arkeyans instead of the Dark Hand and Shendu having two other Dragons and another Sorcerer by his side.

**Jackie Chan Adventures: The Arkeyan Legacy**

**The Dark Hand **

In a Bavarian castle, Jackie Chan was wearing archeology clothes as he was leading a group through the ruins of one of ancient castles. With him was Celestia a beautiful woman around her early twenties with long pink hair flowed against the wind and purple eyes shone like polish. She was wearing purple archeology clothes similar to Jackie except she had a skirt instead of shorts as they showed off her hour glass figure.

"So I've already disarmed the traps in the event that they did work," Celestia said to Jackie "This should make it safe for us to explore."

"Thank you Celestia though you could've been more subtle about using your powers in the process," Jackie said noticing the disabled traps as the group ended up into the room where the king hid his treasure.

"So is the place safe for us to explore?" one of the group asked.

"Provided you don't take more treasure than you can carry," Celestia warned, "We're here to explore not to line our pockets though that shield would make a great exhibit."

Jackie noticed that Celestia was pointing to a shield that had a stone talisman with a rooster on it but what he didn't see was that Celestia used her magic to divide up the treasure among the group while sending most of it to the vault that the Arkeyans kept here on this planet.

"Good idea Celestia," Jackie said grabbing the shield before noticing that as soon as he grabbed the shield the traps set off, "Celestia I thought you said the place was safe."

"I forgot to take into account of the shield," Celestia said grabbing the group and bolting for it, "Lets go now."

Everyone hit the door and Celestia was about to wait for Jackie but he told her to go. Celestia did as Jackie said jumped through a hole in the room with the shield and used it to slide down the mountain.

"Snowboarding works much better with snow," Jackie said once the group all met outside.

"Actually that would be more like sledding," One of the group members said.

As the group of five was talking they didn't notice that they were being watched by two different groups of people.

"Follow them," a man with a bald head said to his people.

"Follow them," a man with a British accent and a green suit said.

Back in San Fran in a shop called Uncle's Rare Finds, Jackie and Celestia were training as usual but this time they were joined by two other people. The first was a man around his mid 20s with spiky brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt, blue jean shorts and a pair of jogging shoes while the second was in her late 20s and had long red hair, piercing blue eyes and wore a red t shirt with jeans.

The four of them were doing their usual training as the bell began ringing showing that Jackie's uncle wanted a word with them.

"Uncle's expecting us," Jackie said, "And so is Terrador."

"We better go see what they want," Celestia said, "Ventus, Shasta, you coming?"

"You think we'd miss this?" Ventus said before turning to Shasta.

"No I wouldn't," Shasta spoke, "Hard to believe that Terrador is into Archeology. I can understand him getting into Geology but Archeology?"

"Terrador understands the importance of Archeology and so does Techno," Jackie said as the four of them went to see Uncle.

"Come Give Uncle a hug," Uncle said to Jackie who jumped down to the ground floor while the others walked down before hitting Jackie and Celestia with an uncle smack.

"You were too slow making Coffee," Uncle retorted, "Techno had to do it for you."

"Okay," Jackie said.

"One more thing," Uncle said, "You received a Phone call from the university. They want you and Celestia to translate ancient scrolls."

"We understand," Celestia said.

"One more thing," Uncle said, "Terrador has been studying the shield and he says that its not important but the talisman in it is important."

"There's a talisman in the shield?" Shasta asked seeing nothing there, "Are you sure about that? I only see an empty slot in the shield."

"That's because the slot was for the Talisman," a new voice said as Terrador was doing some meditation while floating in midair, He wore a miner's outfit complete with the hat and looked to be African American and he was very muscular and appeared to be in his early 30s. He was holding the talisman and it had a red rooster on it. "This is the Rooster Talisman. It grants the holder the power of levitation. One more thing, Luna has just arrived with Jade. Jackie's niece."

The group turned to see a young Chinese girl wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans and with pink bags and she was being escorted by a blue haired teenage girl wearing a pair of jeans and a t shirt with a cosmic pattern

"Jackie has a niece?" Shasta asked stunned

"Actually it's his Cousin Shen's girl," Celestia said, "He says Jade's getting in trouble in school. Not doing well, he thinks she'll do better with Jackie in America."

"I told Uncle to tell Jackie but uncle said not to bother Jackie," Luna spoke up. "Now I've got training to do."

Luna then introduced Jade to everyone but Jade remained silent. As Uncle went to examine more information on the Talisman Luna went to try and entertain Jade as Shasta, Celestia, Ventus and Terrador met outside the shop to discuss business.

"Think we should tell them about the other 11 talismans yet?" Shasta asked, "We all know how much power they have and who they used to belong to."

"And risk scaring the planet as it is?" Ventus spoke, "The American Government already knows that we're highly trained Arkeyan Sorcerers. If we tell them about the Talismans then we run the risk of causing a war between Skylands and the Earth."

"Even so we may have to take the direct approach in this situation," Terrador said before turning to Celestia, "Celestia what do you think?"

Celestia was about to reply but she got a call on her cellphone. She was chatting with another Arkeyan Sorcerer by the name of Techno. He said that the others were needed at once.

Over in a tall office building the green suited man was meeting with three other people but he wasn't alone. He was standing before a statue of a dragon and there were two other dragons next to him. The first was a bipedal red dragon with purple horns and gold cufflinks. The dragon was also carrying a wooden staff with a dark purple gem on top of it. The second was a purple four legged dragon with what appeared to be three horns and had glowing yellow eyes. Another figure was with them this one was bald short and wore a black sorcerer's robe and had markings on his face and over his eyes.

"So let us see if you got this right," the Red Dragon said, "Three of Valmont's enforcers for the Dark Hand, armed with high tech weapons were defeated by an archeologist?"

"Did we mention the Martial Arts Training?" the red haired guy wearing a disco suit said, "That guy isn't human."

"I should torch you for this," the statue said, "You three are incompetent."

"Wait Shendu," the bald figure stated, "Finn might have a point."

"See even Kaos agrees with us," the guy named Finn said, "Right Ratso and Chow?"

"No complaints with that," the grey skinned guy in a business suit said, "Anything?"

"I'm good," the oriental with the orange sunglasses, Chow, said, "Not to mention I don't want to piss off Red or Malefor."

"Oh that's right," Ratso said, "Red eliminates anybody who gives him bad news."

"And I have half a mind to eliminate you right here and right now," the red dragon, Red stated, "But since you're not my enforcers that's not my call. Be thankful for that. Valmont tell me you'll punish them for this."

"As they're my enforcers I'll deal with them later," the british guy, Valmont said, "But before we do that how do we get the shield from Jackie Chan Shendu?"

"I say we take the simplest approach," the purple dragon said, "And use an army."

"An excellent Idea Malefor," the statue known as Shendu said before multiple shadows formed, "And I'll send the Shadowkhan to do it."

Back with the Arkeyans they were now in a secret underground base known as Section 13as they were now chatting with Captain Black and Jackie about the situation.

"So you guys are all aware of the Talismans and what's going on right?" Jackie asked.

"Pretty much and we've got a good idea what we need to do," Celestia said before she got a phone call, "Celestia speaking."

"Sis we've got problems," Luna shouted over the phone, "I've got Jade with me and the Talisman as well that Terrador sent to me. But we've got numerous ninjas after us. We're currently on a motor cycle."

"Luna, keep running," Celestia hung up on the phone call as soon as she said that before turning to the others, "Luna's got the talisman and she's got Jade with her but we've got problems. Some ninjas are after her and Jade. We better get going at once."

Jackie and Celestia left and so did Ventus and Shasta. Terrador stayed behind with Captain Black as the attendant for the Arkeyans showed up.

"Oh Tohru welcome," Terrador said to the sumo walking up to them, "Glad to see your new job as the attendant to the Arkeyan Governors is working well for you."

"Thank you for pulling strings," The sumo known as Tohru said, "If you hadn't done that I would be sitting in prison right now."

"Instead he's putting his strength to good use," Captain Black said.

Over with Luna and Jade they were currently on a street bike that Luna had a license for as they were speeding away from the ninjas that Luna told Jade were Shadowkhan.

"Luna America is so cool," Jade said, "Having you as my bodyguard is the best."

"We can talk later Jade but we've got bigger problems," Luna said speeding down the hill.

Luna floored the bike as the duo continued riding away from the pursuing ninjas but little did they know they were in for more problems.

Red had been holding the seeking device that Shendu crafted and was currently flying through the skies holding his staff as well. He saw that Luna had the talisman so he decided to take care of business himself.

"The things I have to do to pay off my debt," Red sighed before breathing fire right upon the bike.

"Luna we've got problems," Jade yelled seeing Red behind her, "Do something."

"Give me the Talisman," Luna said as Jade did what she asked and placed it on the bike, "Now for some Arkeyan Power."

The bike levitated as Luna floored it and it flew away from Red.

"You won't escape me that easily," Red roared firing ice blasts from his Ice Wand while Luna continued dodging each one.

"Luna where are we going?" Jade asked seeing Luna head for a seemingly empty warehouse.

"A much safer location," Luna said as soon as she entered the Warehouse, "One where Red cannot follow us."

Red tried to follow but he flew smack dab into what appeared to be a force field and roared in fury as Luna and Jade made their getaway.

Back in Section 13 one of the platforms was rising for a moment before it brought with it Luna and Jade. The two of them had the Rooster Talisman safe and sound.

"Here's the Talisman," Luna said tossing it to Captain Black, "So did Techno Finish the Vault upgrade yet?"

"Yes he did," Captain Black said as Uncle showed up, "So I guess this means the quest is over right?"

"No there are eleven more talismans still out there," Uncle said.

"Which means that the Dark Hand will be seeking them all," Shasta spoke.

"So we've got to get to them first," Terrador said.

"Oh and Jackie I moved all your stuff here and Jade's as well," Celestia said, "Jade will be sharing her room with Luna."

"So does this mean I'm a secret agent?" Jade asked.

"No but it does mean that you're sharing the room of a Cosmic Arkeyan Princess," Luna said, "We'll explain about them later."

"Right now I sense that we had better make some preparations," Tohru said as he brought some fresh tea for the group. "The Forces of Darkness will be recovering after this defeat so we must get some rest."

"Tohru is right," Uncle said, "I'll prepare the locator spell to find the next talisman power. In the meantime we must all keep closer watch."

Over in the Dark Hand's headquarters Red was already injured and being tended to by the Shadowkhan as Valmont was listening to Kaos speaking.

"It would seem that the Shadowkhan are no match for an Arkeyan Sorceress," Kaos said, "Fortunately this was but a Junior Arkeyan Sorceress."

"As if we had enough problems already," Malefor groaned as Shendu went silent before roaring, "I take it you know them?"

"That's not relevant to this assignment," Shendu bellowed, "Finding my talismans is!"

"Could somebody keep it down please!" Red groaned, "I've got a splitting headache."

The others sighed as Kaos went to work doing some extortion rackets of his own while Glumshanks was helping to tend to Red and Malefor went to work on the Locator Spell. They all figured that the next Talisman would show itself or the spell would find it.


	2. The Mask of El Toro Fuerte

**The Mask of El Toro Fuerte**

Jackie and Celestia were in Mexico with a glowing cowbell being worn by a Yak from Tibet. This time they were joined by Luna, Jade and Terrador as they were looking through town for the Ox Talisman. Jackie had suggested looking at where the talisman was originally hidden which was in a shine but Terrador had stated that the shrine could be empty by now and the locator spell was much more effective.

"So tell me again why we're walking through town with a Yak?" Luna asked, "The enchanted cowbell I get but a Yak? Are you serious?"

"Because Luna this Yak is going to be a big help to us in the future one day," Celestia said to her sister, "As for why we brought it with is well this yak will allow us to take the enchanted cowbell we have it wearing to find the ox talisman power without causing a disturbance."

"But a yak?" Jade retorted, "Seriously those are found in Tibet not Mexico unlike an ox which would blend in much better. What were you thinking?"

"We can discuss this later," Terrador said, "Right now we have a talisman to find."

So the group continued walking through town with the Yak leading the way. Fortunately nobody seemed to give them odd looks since Terrador had told them that he was also an Ox herder which was actually true since he did have some oxen to help his leaders plow the land. The group eventually came to a wresteling arena which the cowbell guided them to.

"The talisman is here?" Jackie asked confused, "Are you sure the locator spell is working properly? Perhaps you might have made a mistake in the process or something. Ow!"

"The locator spell is working properly. Shasta researched them all before we even showed up," Celestia retorted before continuing to speak, "The talisman is here which means that one of us will have to compete for it in order to get the talisman."

"Alright this'll be a good chance for Jackie to show off his martial arts skills," Jade said doing some martial arts of her own that Luna had taught her along with some magic as well, "Ready to get the talisman Uncle Jackie."

"Actually Jackie and I had a word about that and we decided that I would go and get the talisman," Terrador said, "Shasta said that this talisman grants the power of super strength and as such I'm the only one here who can fight somebody with Super Strength in a fair fight."

"Besides Jackie's habitual caution and moderate thinking would hinder him this time," Luna added as the group walked in while Terrador got ready to face El Toro for the Talisman that the poster said he was wearing.

"So what do you think of Terrador's chances in this match?" Jade asked as the group took their seats as the match was about to begin later that evening.

"This Terrador has no chance against the great El Toro Fuerte," said a young boy named Paco. "El Toro is the greatest."

"Is that so?" Luna retorted, "This El Toro will get his first serving of defeat."

"Aw Jackie why didn't you get in there?" Jade whined, "You could've easily taken this El Toro character and won the Talisman in the process."

"Because Jade Martial Arts are supposed to be used in the art of self-defense," Jackie reminded, "They're not supposed to be used to show off or for attacking others unless there's no other choice. Remember this saying Jade, The greatest victory is the battle not fought."

Right on cue the bell to begin the match rang.

"There's the bell and they're going at it," the ref said as El Toro and Terrador went at it.

El Toro was currently grappling with Terrador as the Gaia Arkeyan was matching him in strength. Terrador attempted to get El Toro into a half nelson but El Toro dodged and attempted to do the bounce off the ropes maneuver. The Crowd all knew that this was about to be over but Terrador dodged it, used El Toro's own energy against him to get him on his back and put every drop of his strength in order to pin him to the mat.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," the ref said, "We have a winner. Give it up for our new champion, Terrador the powerful."

Jade and the Arkeyans were cheering loudly while Paco was stunned that his hero, El Toro Fuerte was defeated in a match and lost his mask to a new guy.

"We have the talisman," Jackie said quietly, "Well Terrador has the talisman but either way we should leave. The Dark Hand and that Red dragon could be here by now."

"We better transfer the power first," Luna advised," Luna advised, "That way even if we lose the talisman the power will still be safe and Shasta already knows the spells to transfer new talisman powers."

"How does Shasta know all this stuff?"

"We'll tell you later. Right now getting the talisman back to Section 13 is more important."

Jackie nodded as the group met up with Terrador and found that the Arkeyan already had the talisman in hand as they were preparing to leave with the yak and return to Section 13.

"We have the talisman and for once Jackie got what he wanted," Celestia said, "He got to avoid getting into a fight and instead let Terrador do the work."

"I still wanted to see Jackie's martial arts moves," Jade groaned but right on cue an army of Shadowkhan showed up and with them the Dark Hand.

"Alright Chan and company, hand over the talisman or else," Finn ordered.

"Yeah we'll take it from you by force," Chow sneered, "We've got extra backup."

"Guys they're not kidding," Terrador said, "We may have to fight our way out."

"No we don't," Celestia said presenting a brown bag of powder, "Shasta gave this powder to instantly get us back to Section 13. It's a one way trip but in this case it's just what we need."

"Use it fast Celestia," Jackie said as the Shadowkhan rushed towards them.

Celestia threw the powder down on the ground creating a massive smokescreen. When the smoke cleared the heroes were nowhere to be seen.

Over in Section 13 the staff were doing their usual thing but right on cue Jackie and company showed up in a flash of silver light.

"That's one effective smokescreen," Jackie said.

"Good to know one of Ventus' newly created spells worked," Shasta said as she and Captain Black showed up. "So did you bring the Talisman?"

"Yep and your locator spell performed well," Jade said, "But why did you have us bring a Yak?"

"Actually I didn't have you bring a Yak," Shasta said, "I told you to bring an ox but either way we might want to get this guy back to his natural home."

Terrador took the Yak away while the others began to discuss.

"Well that's two talisman's down and ten more to go," Jackie said, "I just hope Shasta can find the other talismans before this Red guy can."

"Something tells me that we may need to call in our leaders and soon," Luna said.

"You mean to tell me that you guys aren't the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire?" Captain Black questioned.

"No we're not," Ventus said, "Aside from Luna we're just the Governors."

"You'll meet our leaders someday," Shasta said, "Now I better get to work on that locator spell."

Shasta left for the lab to work on the next locator spell.

"I'll say one thing for the Arkeyans," Jackie said, "Uncle likes how they do things as it is."

"True but you think they might teach me some of that?" Jade asked.

"Play your cards right and you might join us one day Jade," Luna said much to Jade's excitement but to Jackie's chagrin.

"Please tell me you'll keep Luna from teaching Jade to fast?" Jackie whispered to Celestia.

"I'll do what I can but the final say goes to my leaders," Celestia said, "But look on the bright side. If Jade does train with us we won't have to worry about her messing with Uncle's Chi Magic."

Jackie considered the options and decided Celestia was right as he prepared to find the next talisman.


	3. The Phantom Snake

**The Phantom Snake **

In Ancient Egypt or the remains of Ancient Egypt another Arkeyan Sorceress was busy travelling and exploring the great pyramids. This Arkeyan had long raven black hair and dark brown eyes. She was currently wearing Egyptian clothes and holding an octagon shaped rock with a picture of a snake on it. She got the rock form a museum in New York in exchange for some Egyptian Scrolls and a sarcophagus and was now exploring a tomb for clues about an army owned by her ancestors which was given to them by the Egyptian Lord of the Dead himself, Anubis.

"It's good to be back in Egypt," the Arkeyan Sorceress said to herself, "I wonder what I'll find today?"

The Sorceress was busy travelling across the desert unaware that she was being followed by the Shadowkhan and this wasn't the scary part, Malefor himself was leading the Shadowkhan this time.

Meanwhile back at Section 13, Shasta was already working on the locator spell for the Snake Talisman while Uncle and Tohru were working on a locator spell to find Kira. According to Shasta, Kira was the leader of the Phantom Arkeyan Sorcerers and she had the snake talisman with her the whole time.

"I can't believe Kira was able to recover the Snake Talisman," Jackie said, "How did she do it."

"I don't know but I still can't believe you lost it to a T.V. show archeologist," Luna said.

"Shasta's had to work double time on the locator spell to find it," Ventus said.

"But if I knew Kira had the talisman the whole then then I wouldn't have needed to create the locator spell in the first place to find it," Shasta spoke only for Uncle to hit her in the head with an uncle smack, "Ow!"

"Volcanic Arkeyan Sorceress must keep locator spell ready," Uncle advised, "Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress could have lost the talisman or hid it in another location."

"Kira's got an army of her own Sensei. At least that's what the rumors among the Arkeyan Empire say," Tohru said remembering what the Arkeyans said to him, "And the locator spell says that Kira's in Egypt, exploring the great pyramids."

"At least this makes our job easier," Jade said, "When do we leave for Egypt?"

"You will be staying here in Section 13," Jackie said, "Shasta, Celestia and I will go rescue Kira and recover the Snake Talisman. That red dragon is still out there."

"Actually Jackie Luna has to take this mission in my place due to a situation back in Skylands involving my bodyguard being held prisoner," Celestia said, "Which means Jade has to go too."

Jade cheered at hearing what Celestia said as Jackie sighed knowing that if Celestia had to leave Luna would take her place which meant Jade had to go too. Soon the selected team had their gear and were ready to go to Cairo.

"Now remember as soon as you retrieve Kira and the Snake Talisman you are to return to Section 13," Terrador said, "None of you are ready to face that red dragon just yet."

"And that goes for the rest of us as well," Celestia added, "None of us are ready."

Jade and Luna were ticked off that they couldn't fight that red Dragon while Jackie was pleased to hear that Celestia and Terrador's Plan included avoiding a fight.

"Jade perhaps you can train with Celestia," Jackie said, "She may be a very good influence on you."

"We can discuss influence later," Ventus said, "Right now Kira needs our help."

The team got on one of the Arkeyan Autogyros stored in Section 13 with Ventus at the controls and they flew to the great pyramids to rescue Kira and the Snake Talisman.

Over in Egypt, Kira returned form the tomb with the information on the Army of Anubis and how her ancestors had control of the army for the last 10,000 years. She was already preparing to leave for Cairo when she ran smack dab into the Shadowkhan and to make matters worse Malefor was leading the army.

"You have something that belongs to us Kira," Malefor said before making his demand, "Handover the Snake Talisman or I'll take it from you by force and destroy both you and all of Cairo in the process."

"You want the Snake Talisman. Come and get it," Kira said getting into a fighting stance.

"Shadowkhan destroy the Arkeyan Governess and retrieve the Snake Talisman now!"

The Shadowkhan charged forward to eliminate Kira but the Phantom Arkeyan Queen dodged the attacks before firing spectra lightning bolts at them. Soon Kira kept blasting Shadowkhan minions but she was getting worn out.

What's the matter? Running out of steam already?" The Dark Master taunted as he summoned even more Shadowkhan which were about to attack but a torrent of flames and a bolt of thunder roasted the Shadowkhan.

"Shasta, Ventus, what's going on?" Kira asked as Ventus had the Arkeyan Autogyro in hover mode, "Who were those ninjas and what's Malefor doing here on Earth?"

"Kira was it? I know you have questions but we'll explain everything later," Jackie said as Ventus had the Autogyro fire at Malefor. "Just get in. We can't stay here."

Kira didn't argue with that logic as she hopped into the Autogyro as it took flight and bolted for San Francisco California to give Kira answers.

"Okay will somebody tell me what the heck is going on here?" Kira asked as soon as they were back at Section 13.

"Ah the Phantom Arkeyan Queen," Uncle said as he and Tohru showed up, "Tell me are you alright and did you bring Snake Talisman?"

"Yes I'm alright and if by Snake Talisman you mean this rock with the snake on it then yes I have it right here."

Kira then showed the Snake Talisman which she handed to Captain Black.

"I'll be sure to put this in the Vault," Captain Black said going to the vault.

"As for what's going on lately," Celestia said, "It's a long story Kira."

Celestia sat Kira down as she began to explain everything that happened as of late.


End file.
